In June 1980, the Illinois Comprehensive Cancer Center (ICCC) and the Illinois Department of Public Health (IDPH) began a collaborative effort to improve community based care for cancer patients on a regional level. The project is currently operational in two divergent regions in Illinois: 1) an area with several urbanized areas and ample health care resources (Region II), and 2) a mining and agricultural area which is poorest in the state with respect to per capita income and health care resources. Based upon systematic planning efforts, staff at the ICCC and IDPH formulated the following project goals: 1. To determine whether the quality of life and home care of cancer patients can be measurably improved by modest alterations in existing home health nursing systems. 2. To develop a methodology to assess the impact of the introduction into the current home care system of an oncology nurse coordinator and continuing education programs in cancer. An Areawide Oncology Nurse Coordinator (AONC) in this project functions as a consultant-practitioner, educator, and resource coordinator, and is involved in community work and case-finding of individuals requiring home care. To evaluate the effectiveness of the nurse specialist in this multi-faceted role, several data sets are being collected at various points in time. The effectiveness of the AONC will be examined in terms of changes in: cancer patient referral patterns to home care; knowledge, attitude and performance among home health nurses; and select patient events (morbidity, mortality and re-hospitalization).